ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sloan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Random chatter and inappropriate edits are considered vandalism. I'd suggest you read the Help section of our websites for rules and protocol before making further edits, as your recent changes could warrant a block if kept up. Weyoun 03:47, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think you'll find my contribution to Luther Sloan more to your liking. --Sloan 05:34, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Hi, Sloan, and welcome again to Memory Alpha. Just to let you know, I reverted your last edit to "Memory Alpha:Which Trek is your favorite?". Since the "deletion"-tag was added to the page and it was listed on the Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion page, that comment should not simply be removed. Additionally, a redirect to the main page would be inappropriate in this case, anyway. -- Cid Highwind 11:37, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hi Sloan Konnichiwa, Sloan. I agree. TOS & TNG were 'Trek at it's best. DS9 & VOY were iffy (I'd say about 50% good - 50% crap). But, that may have been the strain of producing two sci-fi shows simultaneously (and the film franchise). ENT, however, I have mixed feelings about. Fourth season, with Manny Coto producing was it's best year, cleaning up the mistakes made earlier. If it hadn't been cancelled, it may have rivaled TNG for quality.--Mike Nobody 13:28, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) Subjective information Please don't put things like "considered the best series" or even "its popularity rivals that of TNG," as these are both subjective facts; the first is blatant opinion, and the second is really unnecessarily subjective. It's sufficient to say that DS9 is more popular now than it was previously. Thanks. Weyoun 23:49, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why I almost stopped watching DS9 Hi, thanks for the note on my talk page. Some of my favourite DS9 episodes are actually from the last few seasons (I've been thinking about putting up a list of these on my user page, actually), but for some reason I really didn't like the character of Ezri Dax. It was after watching some of the plot lines with her that I was sorely tempted to stop watching DS9 altogether. --Death[[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'phoenix']] 16:33, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) To clarify: I did stop watching the last few episodes on the first run, but watched a few later in syndication. Ironically enough, I have never seen the series finale. --Death[[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'phoenix']] 16:45, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That's fine, I followed DS9 quite faithfully for a long time, even during the time when most fans considered it to be not so good. --Death[[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'phoenix']] 20:09, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Featured article success! Hi, I thought you'd like to know that Luther Sloan has finally reached featured article status, after having 7 nominations in full support of it! I think we did well there. I'd be very happy to work on any other project with you whenever you feel like it. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:41, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Awesome! Well done, and likewise about future projects. Unforunately, my knowledge is mostly limited to DS9-related topics because it's been so long since I've seen the other series. I'll look around though, I'm sure there's something we can do. Sloan 17:10, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ferengi FA nomination Hi there, you had a question about this nomination which I attempted to answer, but you never gave a clear indication of whether you support or oppose the nomination. If you have an opinion, either way, please vote as the article is only 1-2 away from a successful (and I think well-deserved) FA status. Thanks. Logan 5 16:18, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hey, just so you know, I think this is the "make or break" stage on the Vedek's duty roster. Since he added it to the welcome template and Memory Alpha:Utilities, I think it's time to make it an offifical part of MA, e.g. Memory Alpha:Duty Roster. See User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and weigh in (pretty sure I know where you stand :-P). Weyoun 02:49, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kira Nerys Yeah, I think thats a great idea! I'll have a look at it... we probably need some more pictures, and some re-structuring. Other articles that could be good are Occupation of Bajor and Circle. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:25, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Wow, I was just about to remind you about the Kira thing you suggested, but it looks like you've not had any messages since December anyway! I'm still up for updating the Kira page, if you're still around. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:08, 1 March 2006 (UTC)